Halloween Costume Party
by beeteljuice
Summary: Halloween in Central and Roy needs a costume. Cross dressing and stupid antics. Rated for language.


It was Halloween in Central. The leaves outside Colonel Roy Mustang's office had just stared to fall from their mother tree. Roy stared out his window watching ever red, orange, and brown leaf fall to the ground gently cushioned by the grass. He sighed loudly, attracting the attention from his lieutenant.

"What's wrong Colonel? If you don't mind me asking," Riza asked apparently curious, normally Roy's extremely happy around Halloween. Roy sighed again.

"It's nothing, just, I have no idea what my costume will be this year. Normally by June I've already bought my costume but I've been so busy with everything, I've got nothing." he said with another sigh.

"Why don't you wear a previous costume? Like weren't you a devil two years ago? Why don't you wear that again?" Riza asked.

"It's just not how I do things Riza."

"Fine then, I've got to get ready. See you tonight sir." And with that she left. Roy has gone to the military's Halloween costume parties ever since he enlisted, with an exception of a few years. He always won the best costume and in his mind this year won't be an exception.

Suddenly an idea popped into Roy's head. He reached for the phone and dialed Riza's number.

"**Riza I need your help, I have an idea.**" he shouted in the phone so loudly that she had to hold the phone away from her ear.

He slammed the phone down before she even had a chance to reply. Roy was practically running down the hall to where the uniforms were issued.

"This will be great, no one will see this coming." he said tom himself excitedly. "Must run faster." As expected this didn't end well, Roy lost his footing and tried to catch himself by grabbing the closest thing.

"DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!?!" A very confused and embarrassed Hughes yelled. He turned to see Roy lying on the floor, arms extended and the waist of his pants in hand.

"Sorry Maes I was running down the hall and then I tripped, and well umm..." Roy looked up at his friend embarrassed to see Maes's pink heart boxers. Roy let go of the man's pants, got up and dusted himself off. Maes pulled up his pants and looked at his friends.

"What the hell were you doing running down the hall anyways? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?"

"That's what I'm going to do, I just need to pick something up." After the last words left his mouth, Roy was running down the halls again. Maes was close behind, he had to know what Roy was planing. The foot steps of the two men echoed through the nearly empty halls of Central H.Q.

Roy reached his destination just in time the man was just about to leave to get ready.

"WAIT!" Roy yelled tot the man. Roy stopped in front of the man, his face a deep shade of red and breathing as if he had just sprinted a mile, which he may have done. "Wait," he said finally catching his breath, the man just stared at as if he was crazy. "I need a uniform, a woman's uniform." the man stared at Roy in disbelief. "A woman's uniform now!"

The man ran and grabbed the last remaining woman's uniform. "Umm... here you go colonel, that's the last one. Is this going to be registered or just used for tonight? Because if it's gonna be used tonight I'm not going to sign it out." the man still sounded a little weirded out by the whole ordeal.

"Just tonight thanks. Wait does it..." Roy stopped himself from finishing that question, flushing a shade of red, really only noticeable if someone was two feet away from him. "Never mind. See you tonight at the party."

"Umm... yeah. Oh but that uniform has to be in perfect condition when you return it tomorrow." the man warned.

"Kay. thanks again." Roy turned around and saw Maes jogging towards him.

"Roy!" Maes yelled as he jogged up to Roy. Hughes saw that Roy was holding a uniform. "What's with the uniform, you've got one, hell you're wearing it." Hughes pointed out.

"I'm not telling you till the party tonight." Roy pulled out his pocket watch, "which is in two hours, Riza should be waiting in my office lets go." he put his watch away as they started walking back to Roy's office.

They walked down the halls past every empty office. Hughes was dying to know what his friend was planing and every time question he asked you would reply "you'll see." or he just ignored the question all together. They rounded the corner into Roy's office, there waiting for them, sitting on the desk, was Clara or Psiren, or rather: Riza Hawkeye dressed as Psiren.

"Geeze what took you so long I've been here for 10 minuets already."

"Damn Hawkeye!" Roy was unable to hold his emotions. They both blushed at his exclamation.

"Well although I would _LOVE _to know what you're costume is Roy, I guess I should go get ready myself, see ya." Hughes left waving at the two.

_She jumped off the desk and saunters over to where Roy is standing, dumbfounded. She runs her hand over his chest. "Roy." _

"ROY!" Roy snapped out of his day dream. "Roy you're drooling." He hurriedly wiped his mouth. "So what do we need to do?" She asked, jumping off the desk looking at the uniform Roy was holding.

"I need make-up and your advice. So can we head to your place?"

"Umm... I guess." she said blushing

At Riza's apartment Roy explained his idea. "Roy what the hell kind of costume is that?"

"It's a last minuet idea that no one will see coming, that's what kind of costume it is."

Riza sighed, "fine you can use my shower, I'm not doing your make-up till you get out, but you've got an hour. At least 20 minuets of that is make-up and another 20 for traveling back to H.Q. so that leaves you with 10 minuets in the bathroom." Roy ran to the bathroom stripping as he ran. "Where the hell does this man get his ideas from." Riza said to herself as she searched her room for everything that Roy would need.

5 minuets later

"Riza! I'm ready for my make-up." Roy shouted through the bathroom door. He stared at himself through the fogged glass of the mirror. He tried fixing his hair but it just wasn't cooperating. Riza walked in the bathroom, her jaw dropped to the floor as she saw Roy Mustang in a woman's uniform complete with miniskirt. Roy turned to see the amazed woman. "How do I look?"

"OH MY GOD! Roy what the hell?"

"I see it works. Now I just need make-up."

After a good 20 minuets of Riza fussing with Roy's make-up, he was finally done. "Let me see... let me see!" Roy said jumping up and down excitedly. Riza handed him a mirror. He had blue eyeliner with light purple eye shadow, mascara, faint traces of blush, and pale pink lips, in other words he looked like a very girly version of himself, which was the look he was going for. "This is amazing thank you so much Riza." he said kissing her on the cheek. She turned dark red.

She placed her hand over where he kissed her. "It was nothing sir." she stuttered. "But we should head for H.Q. the party will be starting soon." She said trying to cover her blush up.

"You're right. Lets go. I'm so glad I brought my black rain jacket, this would be embarrassing walking down the streets in a miniskirt." He stated as they started walking out of her apartment.

They arrived at the Halloween party 5 minuets early but almost everyone was there and dancing already. "ROY!!! GLAD YOU CAME!" Hughes said running and almost tackling the man. He was wearing baggy blue jeans, a baggy white sweater, untied tennis shoes and had black eye liner making it seem as if he never slept.

"What are you suppose to be Maes?" Roy asked.

"I am justice! Nah just kidding, I'm this cool guy from a book, his name's L Lawliet. But enough about what I am, I want to see your costume.... wait are you wearing lipstick and purple eyeshadow?"

"Yes I am Maes." Roy said as he was taking off his jacket. "What do you think?"

"OH MY GOD ROY WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!" Maes shouted attracting the attention of almost everyone in the dance hall.

Roy just laughed "you think I'll win the costume award this year."

"I don't know man... this is one of the craziest thing's I've ever seen."

"What's up colonel basta.... what the hell?" Vampire Ed said as he walked up to where they were standing. Soon all of Roy's subordinates were surrounding him. Havoc the devil, Falman the mummy, Fuery the Angel, and Breda the cat were all asking him why the hell he decided to wear a skirt. But after the initial shock everyone was back to dancing.

After hours of dancing and answering everyone's questions, it was finally time to determine the winner of best costume.

"Attention everybody.." Pirate Fuhrer Bradley started. "It is now time to decided who will be the winners of the best Halloween costume."

Everyone remained silent in anticipation "And the winners are Roy Mustang and for the female costume Riza Hawkeye... wait a minuet does that mean that there are two female winners?" Everyone was laughing so hard even Roy. So the night went on and Roy kept up his reputation for winning except he did diminish his reputation of a lady's man. And Halloween a was fun time for all.


End file.
